1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a exhaust gas recirculation apparatus that supplies exhaust gas to an intake system.
2. Related Art
A exhaust gas recirculation apparatus that supplies part of exhaust gas to an intake system of an engine by coupling an exhaust system and the intake system of the engine to each other is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined. Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. 3-114563). By mixing the exhaust gas with intake air flowing towards a combustion chamber in this way, combustion temperature can be reduced, to increase exhaust gas cleaning performance, and pumping loss can be reduced to increase fuel efficiency.
In order to further increase fuel efficiency and exhaust gas cleaning performance of an engine, it is necessary to equally distribute exhaust gas to each intake port in the engine. That is, the exhaust gas recirculation apparatus is required to properly mix intake air and the exhaust gas.